wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silversword
Silversword is Rainwing animus and petty criminal. He hates Rainwings and considers himself to be a Nightwing. Appearance Silversword is a small wiry Rainwing with slightly small frills and long slightly curved horns. He can change colors like typical Rainwings but prefers to keep his scales dark or muted colors. He is typically a mulberry purple with pale banana colored underscales. His overscales are a dark muted indigo and his wings are a dark wine red. His slightly torn frills are very pale lavender. He has an extra claw on each talon. Personality Silversword is a petty, cunning dragon with a scheming mind. He's rather arrogant and fancies himself as superior and smarter than others. However he's a rather cowardly dragon when confronted and sucks up to his 'fellow Nightwings'. However he's strong willed and doesn't bend to the wills of others without a fight. Even then he's likely to go behind others' backs to further his own goals. He can be cuel at times and his very manipulative. While cunning, he tends to think small. History Like most Rainwings, Silversword was raised by his tribe as a whole as opposed to two parents. However he thought that Rainwings were lazy and useless dragons with no ambition. Around age 4 he moved to the Nightwing village and stubbornly refused to leave, saying he was one of them. He wasn't exactly accepted but was permitted to stay. He grew up with them and spent a lot of time trying to 'awaken his Nightwing powers' to no avail. He joined a small band of petty criminals as an 'assistant' of sorts when he was 8. He gradually advanced to be a part of many robberies but is still considered an underling. When he was 20, he discovered his animus powers when he yelled at a dragon he was mugging to 'get back here'. After testing his power a little more, he enchanted a ring to allow him to completely disguise as any dragon in what he calls a moment of genius. He uses this to swindle merchants, frame others, and cash in bounties for the dragon he disguises as. When his power was discovered his fellow thieves feared him but after seeing how narrow-minded and small his enchantments were, they're only vaguely wary now. He's currently with his little band of criminals travelling around Pyrhhia and using his ring to commit petty crime. Enchantments Silversword hasn't enchanted much, but so far he has enchanted: * A dragon to stop fleeing and return to him * The same dragon to give them all they had * The same dragon to run away and never speak of him * A simple bronze ring to disguise himself as any dragon (as long as he knows what they look like) * Various small or temporary enchantments on numerous dragons (typically to forget him or give him their treasure) Trivia * Silversword is a name for a genus of unique Hawaiian flowers related to sunflowers. * His nickname, Silva, is also Latin for 'forest'. * He thinks his animus powers come from distant Nightwing lineage, but it actually comes from ancient Seawing ancestors. * He could be a very dangerous dragon if he realized his potential. Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:Occupation (Criminal)